


Passion and Protostars

by AmandaBaker852



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: Doctor McCoy and his girlfriend try new things in the bedroom as their relationship deepens. McCoy/OC.WARNING: Contains mature content.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Passion and Protostars

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek belongs to Paramount and ViacomCBS, not me. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> This is a warning that this work contains mature content.

Two weeks after the Enterprise A had left Yorktown, Patricia Sanders sat in the crew mess hall as she took an afternoon break from her shift. There was no exterior window in the room, so instead she looked onto the opposite white wall of the large space. Someone cleared their throat nearby which caused her to look up and see the form of Doctor McCoy as he stood beside her table.

“Hello. Is this other seat taken?” Doctor McCoy asked as he gestured to the seat opposite her.

“No sir,” she automatically replied. Though she sometimes sat with friends during meals, Patricia preferred to spend her breaks alone. However, she could hardly tell one of the senior staff that, she thought. Doctor McCoy nodded.

“Good. I’ll be back in a minute.” he concluded then headed over to the food synthesizer. 

Patricia admitted she was curious as to why the CMO wanted to sit with her when there were other empty tables in the mess hall. While she had heard of Doctor McCoy, she had never gotten to know him personally. The total crew complement of the Enterprise A was 800 people. After Krall’s attack, many departments had taken on new personnel before they had departed Yorktown. Most of those new crew members she hadn’t met yet.

“Please don’t call me sir. Doctor McCoy will do just fine,” Doctor McCoy said as he sat down at the table with a cup in his hand.

“Lieutenant Patricia Sanders.” she introduced herself. He nodded his head.

“Pleased to meet you. So what are you drinking?” Doctor McCoy wondered as he gestured to the cup in front of her.

“Matcha tea. What about you?”

“Coffee with one sugar.” There was a brief pause between them as they both took a drink before Doctor McCoy began to speak again. 

“So I know from the colour of your uniform that you work in the science division. What department are you in?” he continued.

“I work in stellar cartography,” Patricia informed him. Doctor McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“So if the ship collides with an protostar, I have you to blame?” he demanded.

“That would never happen as the matter at that stage of stellar evolution wouldn’t impact the shields. As for other phenomena, the pilot and navigator would also be responsible for any potential collision,” Patricia clarified.

“Yeah, but I think most of them like the adrenaline rush of their job so much that they don’t always follow regulations all the time,” Doctor McCoy observed.

“I don’t know most of the crew of that department well, but Lieutenant Sulu seems very capable of making sure everything runs smoothly.”

“Mr Sulu’s a good man. So why did you choose to study stellar cartography at the Academy?” Doctor McCoy replied. Before she replied, Patricia took a glance at the large chronometer on the wall.

“I’d love to tell you, but that would probably take longer then your coffee break. Besides, I do have to get back to my own work now,” Patricia told him.

“I understand. Can you tell me next Thursday night at 1900 hours? We can meet at the arboretum,” Doctor McCoy suggested. Patricia paused before she answered. Was he asking her out on a date? It sure sounded like it. Well, Doctor McCoy was quite attractive and she had always wondered if he was as abrasive as the rumours of his behaviour suggested, she thought. So why not find out?

“All right. See you then. Have a good day, Doctor McCoy,” Patricia concluded as she stood.

“You too, Lieutenant Sanders,” Doctor McCoy said. She gave him a final nod before she grabbed her cup and walked over to the food synthesizer to recycle the material. Well, that wasn’t what she had been expecting during her break, Patricia thought as she walked to the nearest turbolift to return to the cartography lab.


End file.
